legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy (Chapter 2)
Reth and his pride later takes Kion to slash's lair where slash was waiting. "It's nice to meet you kion" Slash walks over to him. Kion trys to attack her but Kariuki and Nwabudike was holding him down. Kion said " Who are you?" "The name's slash. And my friends brought you here because your very important for my plan." The lioness begins to get closer. "What plan?" Kion asked. "The plan to to take over the pride lands. With your help of course." Slash starts to use a spell on kion which causes Kion great pain. Fuli sees Kion suffer and asks: "what's going on?" Kariuki, Reth, Alasiri, Ajani, Ayodele, Ekene and Nwabudike Looks at Fuli and the other members of the lion guard. Reth growls at Fuli "What are you guys doing here?!" Bunga says to Reth " we must save Kion" Reth looks at the other "Stop them." Reth, Alasiri, Ajani, Ayodele, Ekene and Nwabudike. After Slash finished her spell there were two kion's lays on the floor barely moving, Kariuki walks up to kion and Slash. "What should we do with the good kion?" Kariuki asked. Slash then carries evil kion on her back and then looks at Kariuki "throw him off the cliff. He is no use to me now" all of a sudden came Ono and Bunga "what happened?" Bunga said looking at good Kion and Fuli replied: "I don't know. "Get them!" Reth yells. Reth pride starts to chase Fuli and the lion guard. "Me, bunga and ono can take care of the lions. Beshte you get kion from kariuki." "Right" besthe replied. Fuli, bunga and ono start attacking the lions. Bunga said to the evil lions: "how could you hurt my best friend ?!" Nwabudike rolled his eyes does it look like we care about that honey badger?" He then hits bunga into fuli who was fighting reth and alasiri. Beshte then knocks away Kariuki. "Ive got kion, lets get out of here" The lion guard left and reth and the others was about to chase them but slash stops them. "Let them go even if they save their leader they still can't stop us." Makini approaches the Lion Guard with her parents and says: "oh, Lion Guard it's good that you are" she sees Kion and says: "oh my god! Kion! are you okay? Kion finally waking up but was still in pain."some lioness named Slash use some type of spell on me" he said, weakly. Makini asked Kion, "why did she do it?" "I...don't...know" Kion said before passing out again. "We did see two Kion's after she used that spell on him" Fuli replyed. Makini was surprised and said: "Why would Slash create a Kion clone?" "We don't know yet but what ever it's for it something bad" Ono said. Kitendo said: "we should go back to Pridelands" "Right" Bunga said. They went back to pride rock. Fikiri said to Simba: "King Simba, we were attacked by a mysterious lioness and her pride" to which Simba replied: "then we need allies but apart from animals from our kingdom we have no allies, whom can we ask for help?" "We can get Jasiri and her mom's clan to help" ono repiled. "The pride can also help them out as well" Nguruma said before he bumps into his dad. "Sorry" Simba, however, was not angry with his son: "it's okay, son" "Well we'll be off getting the members of the army. You guys go wait at the lair" kion said before running off. "Who should we go get first, kion?" Bunga asked. "Fuli, you can go go see if ma tembo, Bupu, Laini and makucha will want to help us. Ono. You go met up with anga and Hadithi. Beshte, you go met up with makuu and mbeya. Bunga, you stick with me." Kion said. then Jasiri came and asked Kiona: "how can I help you?" "Jasiri, we need you and your clans help. There's a lioness named slash who is trying to take over the pride lands." As kion told her that her mother walks up to them. "Of Course we we help out. But first we have to some one for back up." Hasfa left to a big tree and the others followed. "Who is she talking about?" Bunga asked. "My adopted brother,Mhina and his clan" They then heard a nose coming from the tree. " Did someone called out my name?" Kion, surprised, said to him: "who are you?" "The names Mhina, Mate. And you are?" Mhina jumps down from the tree Kion says: "Im Kion , leader of The Lion Guard" Mhina starts to bust out Laughing. "Youre lying your not the leader of the lion guard. and besides the leader of the lion guard are big and strong not small like you." starts to laugh again. Mhina puts his paw on jasiri."Have you heard anything more crazy that sis?" Another lyena jumps down from the tree "What's going mhina?" "Oh, hey patch.listen to this because this is beyond funny. This lion right here says he is leader of the lion guard." Patch starts to laugh for a moment. Kion said to him: "I don't know what you are, but it wasn't a joke and my father can confirm it" "and who is your dad?" Patch told him. "His father king simba. and i thought both of you to respect royal i want both of you to apologize right now" Hasfa said in a angry tone. "Sorry mate." "Yeah, Sorry" Now that we got that out of the way will you us fight against slash?" Jasiri asked. "Sure, anything to get back on the good side of the royal family. Patch, Mohatu (Legends of the lion guard version), gather the rest of the clan! Tell them we are fighting alongside kion to protect the pride lands!" Mhina yelled/ "Yes, Sir" Mohatu (Legends of the lion guard version) said before her and Patch ran to tell the other members of the clan. Characters * Simba * Nala * Sarabi * Kovu * Kiara * Medova * Maya * Koti * Kion * Amira * Shauri * Belee * Denahi * Kata * Askari * Nayeli * Kora * Nita * Clea * Kenai * Kia * Marigold * Nguruma * Reth * Alasiri * Ajani * Ayodele * Ekene * Nwabudike * Slash * Fuli * Ono * Bunga * Beshte * Pride Landers Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters